


What's Mine is Yours, What's Yours is Mine

by RegicidalRavens



Series: Carnal Vignettes of Levi Ackerman [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Choking, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Degradation, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Levi Ackerman, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masochism, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sadistic Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shameless Smut, Slurs, Smut, Spanking, Submission, There's a little soft after all the smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex, if you squint hard enough - Freeform, like a very brief mention of Jean, reader is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegicidalRavens/pseuds/RegicidalRavens
Summary: "Answer me when I address you.""I haven't got a clue what you could be talking about, Captain."You thought you had a pretty smart mouth on you, but Levi shows you just exactly where that smart mouth of yours will land you (although he couldn't disagree that it was pretty)__________ORPorn of Levi sexually torturing you and using you before he eventually takes good care of youhave a fun valentines day :)))
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: Carnal Vignettes of Levi Ackerman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199096
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	What's Mine is Yours, What's Yours is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> please read tags carefully  
> If rough smut and extreme power play (albeit consensual) are not your cups of tea, please consider stepping away from this as it may make you uncomfortable. Saying this for your own good! Thank you, and if you stick around I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> also this fic is dedicated to my good friend em who has been harassing me nonstop about levi while I'm trying to focus in my classes :) I sincerely hope this fic leaves you bothered in the middle of zoom. fuck you.

The barracks were silent, save for the occasional snore coming from a room or the mumblings of a half-awake soldier who was dragged from sleep far too early. In the Survey Corps headquarters, the silence persisted, broken only by the chorus of crickets from outside. But deeper in the halls, moonlight streamed in through a set of windows. From inside the room, a lone candle was lit, dancing shadows across Levi’s expression. It wasn’t all that odd to find him awake at the late hour; nearly everyone knew the Captain suffered from bouts of insomnia. What  _ was _ unusual however, was the smirk on his lips.

“Considered admitting to your fuck up yet, soldier?”

With his cock down your throat, you merely hummed around his length in response, too engrossed with the taste of him to pull off for even a moment. But the grip of his fingers in your hair tightened in disapproval.

“Answer me when I address you.”

You drew yourself up, tongue dragging on the underside of his cock as you let the head pop from your mouth.

“I haven’t got a clue what you could be talking about, Captain,” you huffed with glee.

Levi raised an eyebrow and his pressing glare shot a shudder of aching need down your spine. 

“I don’t recall giving you permission to stop. I guess you don’t want my cock that badly after all?”

From on your knees, you scrambled forward to take him into your mouth again and moaned at the flavor of his precome. His hold on you lessened fractionally in approval, but his hand stayed to make sure you wouldn’t pull away again.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you were egging on Jean when he was flirting with you in the mess hall. The way you let him touch you and throw his arm around you. I was tempted to rip off your clothes and shove myself into your cunt right then and there, but you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Letting everyone watch how you get fucked by your Captain. Just what makes you think you can flaunt yourself around when you’re my whore? Or are you so much of a cock slut that you’re no longer satisfied with me?” Levi growled, the noise smoothing into a groan at feeling the back of your throat open up to make room for him. “That loose tongue of yours hasn’t much to say now, does it?” he hissed, pressing your pretty little mouth further onto his cock until you were positively choking on the tip. “Makes me wonder if all your other slutty little holes will take me just as well.”

There was only one right answer of course, but he regrettably tugged your head back, hoping to hear the words come from your own lips.

“Who knows? Like you said, where else have my slutty little holes have been behind your back—”

He knows you were pushing his buttons on purpose, but your smug words were swiftly cut off when Levi shoved your mouth back onto him.

“Wrong answer, soldier. I guess you don’t deserve to take my cock, hmm?”

You bobbed your head along his length, eager to change his mind. His hand was no longer forcing the motion, but you were desperate to prove yourself. The fear that he would leave you whimpering and wanting alone all night kept you going—he had done it to you before, and you had no doubt he would do it again.

Levi’s free hand came up to tap at your chin. You tilted your head up slightly at the gesture and held his gaze as you continued to take him down your throat. The way his cock jerked in your mouth was enough to let you know you were doing well, and when you nosed the trail of fine hair leading to the base of his dick, his hand caressed your overworked jaw in encouragement.

“Would you like to try again, soldier?”

With your lips tightly suctioned around his length, you hummed, bobbing your head vigorously to nod while keeping him satisfied.

Levi snorted at your desperation, but adored the fear twinkling in your eyes.

“I don’t think you deserve it, brat.”

From where you were kneeling between his thighs, you moaned in opposition, clearly not a big fan of being denied. The heat that had kept building in you intensified when he offered the slightest reprieve and nudged harshly at your groin using the hard toe of his boot. Your hands pressed into your thighs, right where he could see them to make sure you weren’t touching yourself while sucking him off. The pressure was overwhelming.  _ Fuck it _ . You were going to take the risk. Keeping his cool grey eyes in your sights, you rocked your hips on his shoe marginally, and the delicious friction had you drooling all over his cock. Unfortunately, the movement didn’t go unnoticed by his trained eyes.

Immediately, he kicked up into your cunt. You yelped, throat closing around his tip, feeling your growing slick spread around your slit and soaking your panties entirely. There was a momentary thought to let your teeth brush against his dick just to feel him kick you again, but he pulled you off his length before you could do anything.

“You take your Captain to be a fool, huh? Did you think I wouldn’t notice you rubbing yourself on my foot, like a bitch in heat?”

Levi’s grip in your hair was now impossibly tight, and with a muffled whimper you had to angle your head back to ease some of the tension.

“But that’s exactly what you are, isn’t it? A filthy little bitch, wanting me to fill up all your holes.”

For a moment you thought he would send you back to your room as a cruel punishment, but your eyes glimmered with a newfound hope. Levi, ever generous with you, was giving you a second chance.

“That’s right, sir. I’m a bitch. Your filthy little fuck doll.”

Levi hummed, satisfied at the way you were breathless from keeping him warm in your mouth. His hold eased up, relaxing the strain against your scalp. Your lips parted with little resistance when his thumb nudged at them, tongue darting out to get a taste of him. He wanted to see your red, swollen lips wrapped around his prick again, struggling to breathe around him. But he figured it was time to get the show going.

“And what does my pretty little fuck doll say when she wants my cock?”

Your hands finally moved from where they were glued to your sides. This is the only time you were allowed to touch Levi while servicing him from the floor. Slowly and with a routinely practiced teasing edge, you pawed your way up his thighs. Your fingers pressed into the strong muscle, massaging it appreciatively. A brief fantasy flashes: Levi choking you between his legs as you sucked him off. Now wasn’t the time for it, but you would file that away and certainly remember to bring it up with him another time. For now, you leaned forward to lick wet stripes along the length of his shaft, brushing soft kisses all over it in reverie and using your lips to pinch little nips at the parts where a prominent vein bulged. He ran a hand through your locks, fingers lightly massaging your scalp in an unspoken apology.

“Please, Captain,” you stopped to kiss the tip, and Levi exhaled a pleased sigh. His eyes were transfixed on the way his precome made your lips dewy as you kept speaking. “Fuck me hard and deep, just the way you like it. Fill me up with your cock, stuff yourself into me until I only remember your name.  _ Please _ , I want to come around you, feel you stretching me open and,” there was a pause, and you had to lick your lips for the finale. You nearly spilled out a moan at the taste of Levi. “And I want, I  _ need _ to feel you come inside me, filling me up like a good little bitch,  _ your _ bitch.”

Tension sparked between the two of you, and he let the beat of your heart thrum wildly before easing all your anxieties with just two words.

“Good girl.” You purred at the praise and lolled your tongue out to let him slap his dick onto it. “Now stand and bend over. Why doesn’t my good girl go ahead and spread herself for me?”

That was all the permission you needed. Your legs were already shaky as you rose from your knees and set yourself against his table for a bit of support. Thankfully, there was none of the maneuver gear to remove; your past self did a good job of leaving that behind before sauntering down to Levi’s office. He tried to lean forward and glide his hand up your outer thighs, but you lightly slapped away his hands and smirked at the way his amused grin had mild shock plastered over it.

“No touching yet. Just sit there and watch your good girl look pretty for now.”

Levi was clearly in a much more lenient mood, based on how he decided to lean back onto the armchair and lazily prop his chin upon his hand instead of giving you a punishment your bite certainly called for.

And admire you he did. As you turned your back to him, the first article of clothing gone was your shirt. It was quick to be flung off, discarded in some corner of the room. Levi’s hand twitched, already itching to run along the open expanse of back. He gripped onto the plush armrest instead, channeling the fierce need to anchor himself in place. He reminded himself that all good things come to those who wait, so he’d let his patience stretch a bit further in anticipation of the grand prize he knew was already his.

Next was your pants. Your movements were slow, and just the dragged out sound of the zipper coming undone was enough to start driving Levi crazy. With a peek back, you tugged the stiff fabric down by the belt loops and leaned all the way over to push them down to your ankles. From behind, you could hear Levi’s breath hitch. How could he not? Adorning your hips were his favorite panties: the white ones with scarlet lacing and deep maroon lining, not to mention that the scanty piece of fabric didn’t leave much to the imagination. As you slid your pants off, one leg at a time, he had to withhold from ripping it off entirely. He made that mistake only once and you had snapped at him about how the adored lingerie was one of your few luxuries.

With your pants gone, you were left with the lace that was barely covering your dripping cunt. Levi swore he felt his mouth watering as you slowly, tantalizingly tugged the cloth over the curve of your ass. His piercing gaze honed in on the string of slick that clung onto your pussy as the panties were slowly peeled away. You leaned down again to step out from the underwear and tossed it elsewhere as well.

Still, Levi waited. He watched as you bent yourself forward onto his oak desk. You realized how the wooden slate was clear of any paperwork or inkwells; the sly bastard had planned to have you laid across his desk from the start, not that you were one to complain about it. You cocked your head back to watch for his reaction. Reaching both hands behind, you spread your ass cheeks apart, allowing Levi to stare at your aching need in full view. He eyed your throbbing core, twitching in search of something to clench around. Both of you heard his sharp intake of air, and perhaps he didn’t notice it himself but you noted how his dick jumped the moment he watched you spread.

“What’s the matter, Levi? Why don’t you come over here and take what’s yours?”

It was an offer: to let him use you for himself, to disregard your needs and thoroughly take you for only his own pleasure.

Finally, he stood from his front row seat and settled his hands on your hips. His grip was tight and secure, as always.

“That’s  _ Captain _ or  _ Sir _ to you, isn’t that right, soldier?”  _ Are you sure? _

“Please, Captain.”

That was all the permission he needed. Without missing a beat, his hand sliced through the air to land a stinging hit on your behind. A cry tore from your throat and small whimpers filled the silence in the room.

“You’ve been a mouthy little brat tonight. I think some punishment is in order.”

You could only nod frantically, knowing that your voice would break if you tried to speak.

Another slap was delivered to the same spot. Already, you could feel the redness swelling.

“Do you need another reminder? Answer me when I address you.”

“Y-yes, Captain.”

Levi’s hand smoothed over your right ass cheek, soothing where he had disciplined you. Your eyelids fluttered shut and a groan escaped.

“Start counting, soldier. Five for every time you disobeyed me.”

“Sir—!”

Before you had the chance to recall each of your misdeeds, his hand came down to leave a bright red imprint where he had soothed the skin.

“One!”

Levi’s ruthless hand massaged your rear as you began counting, but only for a second until he would raise it back up to slap across the supple flesh again.

“T-two!”

The pattern continued. He would spank, rub over the angry red mark while you cried out the iteration, and then lifted his hand for the next count. The momentary relief between the hits only made the next one sting that much more. It went like this for the first eleven hits. Although painful, the force of each one had you clenching in need. It only made you anticipate when Levi would finally force his girth into you.

From the twelfth hit, it was more like a momentary pressure whenever his hand would come down. The nerves concentrated in that one spot had fried to a void numbness and it seemed that the pain had passed over.

“S-six... teen...” you sobbed. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the start, but now there was a steady throbbing that was amplified whenever his hand met your skin. You were wondering how many more you had left to go. While your body jolted at the next hit, the resounding slap didn’t register in your fuzzy mind.

“Keep counting, soldier,” Levi’s gruff voice broke the barrier to your consciousness. “Miss one and we’ll be starting over. But you won’t do that because you’re a good girl, right?”

“P-please, Captain. I’m... I’m your good girl,” you shook your head and groaned out despite the haze of pain and pleasure clouding your head. At some point your legs had begun to crumple, so you straightened yourself up, sticking your ass out so that Levi’s cock rested easy on the cleft, his left thumb drawing small circles on your hip as a gracious distraction. “Seventeen...”

Levi relentlessly continued as you choked out the next few counts. You felt your knees starting to buckle again and struggled to keep from collapsing, not wanting him to be disappointed.

“T-twenty!” you sniffled, managing to choke out the number. You prepared yourself for the next sting, but it never came. Instead, Levi’s hand was resting where the bright red skin was surely bruising. The heat from his hand felt like a burning flame against the mark, but the gentle caresses were appreciated nonetheless.

“Come here. You were so good for me, weren’t you?” Levi reached for your shoulder to tug you upright. His arms reached around from under yours and his hands groped at your breasts. All at once, your body relaxed and you nuzzled back into his hold in response. He chuckled, the low noise blowing directly into your ear as you felt the deep rumble of his diaphragm right against your back.

Slowly, teasingly, he pressed kisses along your shoulders, making sure to take longer stops around your neck to suck deep red bruises onto you. Your head rolled back against him to let him nibble along more of the unmarked skin. A moan fell from your lips when you felt his fingers tug at your quickly stiffening nipples. His hands alternated between harsh tugs and massaging the sensitive mounds. One hand abandoned its ministrations to tap at your chin. It was clear his patience was running a little thin now what with how he grabbed your jaw to tilt your head his way.

His lips crashed into yours earnestly. He greedily poked his tongue to part your lips, and you let him in with an equal hunger—you love how he tasted after all. Soon, he was trailing open mouthed kisses down your jawline.

With your current closeness, he spoke quietly, the sound but a soft breath into your ears.

“What tea did you have today?”  _ Are you okay to keep going? _

“Some of that white earl grey blend we got,” you whispered back.  _ I’m doing just fine, but you’re a bit heavy handed today. _

It was all another part of the intricate system of words you two used to subtly signal to each other. You swore you felt him smiling into your shoulder, right where you couldn’t see his face. You rolled your eyes at how he hid away even though he was so obviously pleased.

“That’s nice. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?”

You rolled your hips back against his, feeling how his length would rub up along your ass. He let out a muffled grunt, not having expected the movement. As you kept grinding onto him, you grabbed a hold of his right hand—the left one was still having a fun time playing with your breasts—and gave it a gentle yank, just enough to tell Levi to get it moving. You guided it slowly, just slightly. At your neck, you squeezed your hand around his, in turn planting his grip around your throat. You left his hand there and let yours fall away, letting out a content hum at the smallest of pressures he had already begun to press into his fingertips.

“Is that what my good girl wants?”

You nodded, already panting and feeling woozy from the diminishing blood flow. Before Levi could discipline you again, you remembered.

“Yes, sir,” you sighed, loving how his hands felt. The force on your throat was gentle, but the way his fingers were sinking into the column served as a reminder that he could very well and truly snap your neck in half if he so wished. The thought had you shuddering in anxious delight.

“You’re finally learning to use your words,” Levi hummed. The snarky reply died in your throat when he pinched at your nipple. His fingers tugged upward, as if puppeteering the pitched lilt of your whine himself, and then finally letting go to see your tit bounce. He repeated this a few more times. He liked watching physics do its work of course, but what he really wanted were the mewls that bubbled up from your pretty mouth.

When you suddenly felt his hips shift and his cock slip between your legs, a jumble of words slipped out of you. Without thinking, you desperately rubbed your heat on him and moaned when the tip nudged your clit softly. You thought that Levi might slap you again, or maybe even strangle you for the clear insubordination, but you were surprised when he did neither. His hand moved away from your throat, to your disappointment, and you were about to whine in protest when you felt his hand shoving you square between the shoulders.

“Down.”

You were easily compliant under his hands, and the single command had you quickly bending over. There was no way Levi couldn’t feel your wetness dripping now.

“Did I say you could pleasure yourself on me, soldier?” Levi took hold of his cock and gave your pussy a wet slap with it.

“No, Captain,” you whimpered.

He hummed, letting you wallow in shame for a bit longer. You could feel how he leaned over you from behind, fingers smoothing down your spine to give him a view of that beautiful arch before firmly wrapping around the nape of your neck. It wasn’t the same feeling as having him push up from your throat, but the same grip on the column already had you panting again.

For some time, Levi simply ground his hips against yours. The back and forth motion had his tip teasing your clit just like when you rubbed against him before. It took all your self control to keep from sliding your heat over him. You lay bent forward on the desk, pressed down by his tense grip, looking pretty and staying perfectly still for him.

You almost swore when he stopped, nudging the head to coat himself up with your juices but pressing no further. He noticed the way you restrained yourself, your teeth worrying your already red and swollen lips, and smirked at the sight.

“Go ahead, soldier. Spread and fuck yourself on me.”

Eagerness flared up instantaneously. Your hands that had been limp by your sides reached back to present yourself to him again. Slowly, slowly, you inched your hips back. As his cock spread you open bit by bit, the grip on your neck compressed even more. Levi was unimpressed by the excruciatingly slow pace, but said nothing of it. He knew his bruising hold spoke volumes.

Finally, your ass pressed back into his hips. A breathy moan escaped you. Nothing could compare to the way Levi’s cock gaped you open. You clenched around him experimentally.

“That’s it. That’s a good girl,” he growled lowly. His voice had your core tightening up. You wiggled your hips a bit to get some friction going, and the chuckle that rolled from his throat made you groan.

It was a bit difficult to get a proper motion. You couldn’t exactly slam yourself back on him entirely while his hand on your neck was keeping you pinned to his desk. But you weren’t Levi’s prized little fuck doll for nothing. You rolled your hips with deliberation. A long whine was drawn from your lips when you felt yourself clench around nothingness for a moment, but it only made you anticipate being full of his cock again. As you fucked yourself back against him, feeling yourself be emptied and filled again, breathy, almost noiseless sighs were pushed out of you.

You cried. The motion was difficult, and although it was satisfying, you knew it was nothing in comparison to the heavenly sensation Levi was capable of delivering.

But he merely stood there, hawk like eyes watching you move slowly. He watched how his cock disappeared into you, swallowed up by your greedy hole, before slipping out again, covered in a coat of slick.

“Please, Captain...”

“Please, what? What does my good girl need from me?”

“Please fuck me, sir,” you breathed out. “Your cock is so good, but I need you to fuck me. It’s not good enough when I do it. It needs to be you. There’s nothing better than the way you fuck me hard and deep, Captain.”

“Is that what you want?” The gruff tone made you shiver.

“Yes, sir.”

His hand left your neck to place both of them on your hips. Already, you knew his grip would leave bruises.

Without warning, his hips snapped up against yours. The force of the movement shifted you higher up onto the desk, and all semblance of communicative speech escaped your mind. A pitched whine sang from your throat when you felt his cock throb inside you, directly pressed up against that spongy patch of nerves he knew would push you all the way to the edge.

Levi’s merciless assault on your pussy rapidly picked up pace, and you could feel your own climax approaching much faster than you knew it would take him to come. A string of moans gurgled up out of you, a mix of “Sir,” “Captain,” and “please,” being the only coherent noises you could make. You meant to tighten your hands into fists, maybe shove one into your mouth to contain your noises somewhat, but you had forgotten that your grip was busy keeping you spread open and unintentionally parted your cheeks even more to make it easier for Levi to pound into you.

“Sir, please I—”

“You do not come until I say you do, soldier,” Levi growled. “You want me to fuck you? Then you only come when I allow you to.” As he finished speaking, you yelped and felt consciousness drift further away from your grasp. His nimble hand had snuck around to rub tight circles onto your clit, all while thrusting into your core vigorously.

You could feel yourself twitching, desperate to curl up and scream as you climax. But Levi had said no, so of course you couldn’t. With each thrust, each press of his hot, throbbing cock along your walls, he fucked a whimper out of you. His hand wouldn’t let up either, still pressing and rubbing at your engorged little clit, like a button to control how your body jolted this way and that.

Levi’s thrusts were losing a bit of their rhythm, and you heard his short grunts fall directly into your ear. Your body tensed up, jaws slacked and ready to cry out. The heat coiling up in you threatened to lash out at any moment. You were waiting on that one order from Levi, but you just might fall apart in his arms before it ever came.

“Who’s my good little fuck doll?” he rasped, kissing up your spine and sinking his teeth into your shoulder. You groaned, loving the feel of his lips exploring your skin.

“I am, sir.”

He leaned closer, nipping at your ear and huffing a breath onto them to see you squirm a bit more in his hold. He could feel your pussy quivering, sporadically clenching around him, on the verge of losing what little self control you had left.

“I’m going to come inside you,” it wasn’t a demand or a question. It was simply a declaration. You nodded frantically at his words, just waiting for when he would—

“Come on my cock, you slut. Let me hear you say my name.”

The scream that ripped from your throat came out muffled against the wood of the desk. Levi. Levi.  _ Levi. _

He loved it. The way you sang his name in euphoria. The way your voice would start to break into sobs as his thrusts ramped up in intensity to fuck you through your tight orgasm. Every time you thought he couldn’t thrust into you any harder, he always managed to prove you wrong. With each slam of his cock into your quivering pussy, you could already feel the impending soreness.

It didn’t take long for him to follow behind. When he pushed you towards overstimulation, the contraction of your muscles was all it took for his release to spill into you, the scorching hot pearly ejaculate filling you entirely. He thrusted deep and slow, making sure his essence would leave no crevice of your cunt untouched. Your pussy squeezed him in response, eagerly milking him to feel yourself brim with his come.

You splayed facedown on the desk, catching your breath and relishing in the twitch of his cock as one final spurt left him. With a wiggle of your hips, you moaned. It was warm, albeit disgustingly sticky, but you loved being so full of  _ him _ .

“What do good girls say when they’re rewarded?”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Does my good girl need anything else from me?”

You knew what he wanted you to say, and you wanted it too.

“Please fuck me in the ass, sir.”

“Your slutty little holes are just insatiable, aren’t they?”

“These are your slutty little holes, sir. They’re never satisfied without you,” you smiled back at him.

You felt the drag of his cock against your inner walls as he slowly pulled himself out. There were loud squelching noises as his come sloshed around inside you, and you could feel it dribble down your inner thigh. You didn’t dare move in fear that it might plop onto the floor, but you were rather excitable over the prospect of being forced to lick it up off the ground; you certainly knew the floor was sanitary enough to do it anyways.

Levi’s fingers ran up your slit, gathering his globs of come and remnants of your slick. With his fingers generously soaked, he smeared the fluid onto your puckered hole. The lubricant made it easy for him to shove in the first finger. The second finger quickly followed, and he pressed both of them deep into your ass. As he scissored them apart, you found yourself clenching around the appendages. The tensing of your core pushed out some more of Levi’s come from your cunt.

“Loosen up, soldier. I won’t be able to get in if you keep your little hole all tightened up.”

You took deep breaths and did your best to relax around his fingers. Still, the way he plunged into you and roughly stroked the smooth membrane had you flinching around him. It wasn’t long until his two fingers were fucking into you steadily, and you felt the gentle prod of a third finger warning you of its intrusion.

Already, you were a mess. Drool was slipping from the corner of your mouth, a pained moan falling out when you felt all three fingers scissor your asshole open. Even though it hurt, you knew a greater pleasure would follow. Muffled moans escaped as Levi worked from behind you, massaging the ring of muscle open slowly and twisting his hand to shove in and out of you quickly. 

So much for keeping the floor clean. A concoction of his semen and your slick had dribbled down your thighs, drops of it staining the ground between your feet.

Levi withdrew his fingers from your hole and it gaped for a moment before slowly closing up again. He ran a finger down your soaking slit, gathering more wetness to smear against your ass. 

“On your back, and keep your legs out of the way.”

Despite your legs feeling no firmer than jelly, you managed to roll over on the desk. Even in the dim light, you see the heavy flush on Levi’s cheeks, and his sweat-soaked, tousled hair turned you on so much you nearly came again. From on your back, you hoist your weak legs up, hands hooked behind your knees to keep them in place so Levi could see all of you.

Your pussy, already wrecked and leaking his come. Your asshole, still puckered but ready to take in all of him. Your breasts, glazed with a thin sheen of sweat and heaving to keep up with your pace. And finally your face: lips still parted and swollen, eyes shining with an unfaltering devotion to him. Levi painfully gripped his cock so he wouldn’t jizz all over you at the sight. A groan ripped from his throat. Here he was, a man in his mid-30s trying not to come too early like a prepubescent virgin.

He nudged his cock against your puckered hole. You forced your sphincter muscles to relax, eager to have him plow the innermost parts of you no matter how much your body protested. Levi leaned into you at an unhurried pace, and the tiny opening stretched apart gradually to accommodate for his size. He watched, mesmerized at how the tight little hole swallowed him whole, how his cock spread you wide onto him.

“So fucking tight,” Levi remarked. 

His hands moved over yours, pressing the underside of your thighs to fully bend you in half. Your muscles strained under the way he maneuvered you. As he pushed in fully, you clamped around the base of his cock to feel all of him forcing you open.  _ God _ , you loved the way it felt to be used by him, the way he would fashion you into his own masterpiece using his entire being.

Levi gave an experimental thrust, a mere slight swivel of his hips. Your reaction was immediate. Your hands shifted from your thighs and knocked into the still-lit candle sitting on the corner of the desk as you squirmed. Thankfully he’d caught it, saving HQ from a potential late night disaster.

“Easy there,” he gruffed, one hand massaging your waist while the other set the candle down. He leaned over to blow it out.

The room remained illuminated by moonlight alone, and your labored panting halted with an awestruck gasp. 

You could easily see the night sky from where you lay, directly facing the windows lining the wall. Levi’s silhouette over you glowed in the backlight, and the droplets of sweat that had beaded along his skin glimmered under the distant twinkling stars. All the muscles in his arms flexed as he grasped your legs again and his eyes softened when they met yours. Never have you been so possessed to tear open his shirt and run your hands along the sculpted ridges you knew his clothes were hiding. 

Before Levi could even register it, you reached forward to grab him by the collar and split apart the fabric. The row of buttons ripped off and there was clattering from wherever they flew towards. He blinked down at you. 

“You could have just asked. My shirt is ruined.”

“I can only be so patient, Levi. You have plenty of other shirts.”

He raised an eyebrow but moved to shrug off the pesky article to your liking anyways.

Your hands snaked up his arms, smoothing over his biceps and over his shoulders. The muscles rippled with even the slightest shift of his arms. He stilled and let you feel him. He would never admit it, but he loved the sensation of your touch running over him. Finally, you looped your hands around his neck to harshly tug his face down to yours. 

“Now kiss me,” you breathed, lips just brushing against his.

No sooner did he practically swallow the words you spoke, slamming into your lips and slipping his tongue between yours. Slowly, his hips rolled into yours with much more steady deliberation than before. Whenever the tip threatened to pop out, he would shove his entire length back into you. 

His motions were lethargic yet controlled, easing in and out of you to savor the way you clenched around him. He pulled his lips from yours and his gaze slid from the spittle connecting your tongues to your blown out pupils filled with fondness. He moved down, pressing open mouthed kisses on your jaw, down your neck, and leaving a wake of red, teeth-lined marks across your  décolleté . 

Your hands flew to the back of his head, combing through his silky raven locks and tugging at the roots when his teeth grazed your nipples.

“Feels so good,” he murmured against your chest. One hand let go of your leg to sneak lower and you moaned as his thumb lightly caressed your clit, index finger pushing up to slide back the hood. 

“ _ Fuck _ . Gonna come soon. I wanna come,” you whined. Your eyes fluttered shut to focus on all of him around you, on you,  _ in _ you. Anal wasn’t the best for you, you’ll admit, but the stretch felt exquisite, his cock had no problem rubbing into the right patch of nerves through the wall on the other side of your hole, and he always paid plenty of attention to your clit. Not to mention the feeling of having your whole being absolutely overwhelmed and thoroughly used by him.

“You’ve been a good girl for me. You can come.”

Levi’s hips stuttered for a second when you couldn’t help but squeeze around him and preen at the words of praise. He could feel his own climax building up too, rising to its end faster than it had before despite the considerably slower pace. His fingers however, sped up on your clit, pinching the nub and massaging it to push you over.

You were positive Levi could hear your heart thudding through your ribcage as your jaw hung open in a voiceless scream, short puffs of air escaping you in place of sound. Your whole body tensed as orgasm washed over you. It wasn’t quite explosive like the last one. His hair threaded between your fingers helped ground you, and his slow movements let your climax ebb away instead of crashing you down from your high.

He felt his impending orgasm too and rutted his hips against you. A few quick, shallow thrusts later, he was pumping loads of hot come into you. First your pussy, and now your asshole. There was nothing more delightful than being marked up by him, sullied inside and out by his essence. You could feel it swirl inside you, splattering and clinging to your walls hotly.

His breathing was heavy as he lifted his head off your chest and leaned back up to press his lips to yours. You blew a long exhale from your nose and tilted your head to slot just right into his. 

You whined into his mouth as he pulled out, your walls gripping his cock to protest the sudden emptiness after being pried apart. The head popped free and your hole gaped momentarily before shrinking back into the tight little entrance he had spent working open. Even then, his come oozed out, some of it spilling onto the floor and his desk. His arm wrapped around your waist to help you sit up so your tailbone wasn’t crushed into the hardwood for any longer.

Already, Levi was glaring downwards.

“Aw man. And I was trying so hard to keep it clean.”

He merely sighed.

“It’s fine. It’s not like its your jizz all over the place.”

Levi reached by the side of the desk to grab for a handful of tissues and wiped away the emission trickling from both your cunt and ass, even though he knew just as well as you that you would need to wash up in the shower to properly clean all of it up. His eyes wandered between you, the puddle pooling on the desk, and the droplets by his feet. He hastily rubbed the stickiness off the desk—he could live with scrubbing the plastered fluid off the floor, it was in need of a deep clean anyways, but thinking of his come seeping into the oak as it dried had him gagging. 

“But seriously, that little shithead Jean needs to keep his hands off you. Watching you with those brats was driving me up the wall during dinner. Erwin had to pry the fork out of my hand so I wouldn’t do something about it, and believe me I was about to.”

“I’ll try to do something about it,” you gave him a cheeky grin. He rolled his eyes and scoffed. That meant you would do absolutely nothing about it. 

Levi crumpled up the tissues and tossed them into the wastebasket. You squeaked when he easily lifted you from the desk, arms hooked under your knees and around your back. Shaking his head, he shuffled off to the washroom with you in tow.

“Goddamn brat. You’re such a handful.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I spend most of my time daydreaming of being Levi's cockwarmer so if that's not any indication of how most of my fics lately will be, then idk what is. I crave to be called his good girl.
> 
> anyways I didn't mean for this to go on for 6.6k but I'm here now, ain't I
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! ^^ happy valentines ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> \- ryuu


End file.
